


Regain my love

by miaomiao1542



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaomiao1542/pseuds/miaomiao1542
Summary: Thor在时间劫持任务时从母亲那获知复活亡者的方法，复活Loki后神力折损并且忘记了有关Loki的一切......





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 避雷：三角恋涉及（没有实质发展），剧情瞎掰乱造，角色不同程度ooc，私设飞起，NC17情节待定，主锤基，Jane后期黑化，反派斯库鲁人，复联小伙伴客串

第一章 

Thor在残骸中找不到任何与Loki有关的东西。这并不意外，都过去五年了，这里早就看不出被灭霸屠害的痕迹，满眼飘散的全都是辨识不出生前形态的宇宙垃圾。

他说，相信我，Brother，阳光会再次照耀我们，可是他却在这黑暗寒冷的地方结束了生命，连尸体都没有留下。

Thor从怀里掏出那枚银色匕首，用神域乌金打制的手柄被磨的蹭亮，最下面还刻着Loki Odinson这个名字，是他亲手刻上去的，在Loki成年那年，他特意准备的生日礼物。

时间劫持任务的那一瞥，少年优雅却惆怅的侧影，搅起了封尘五年的悲恸。Thor知道，那是他永远过不去的心劫，他甚至想放弃任务，干脆就留在这里。

是Frigga，他们挚爱的母亲，给了他重新振作的力量。

终于，雷神轻声念出咒文，他不知道能否成功，但是他愿意为此付出一切。

.......

冥界 尼福尔海姆

“Darling，看看我最近是不是气色好多了？”

死亡女神Hela对着冰霜打磨成的镜面摆弄着，当年诸神黄昏大战折损了太多元神，她可是拖着一半都烧烂的身体逃回的冥界，靠汲取亡灵慢慢恢复精力休养生息。以前从没觉得，现在她不止一次抱怨宇宙生灵们死亡的速度太慢，直到前不久的那顿“饱餐”，似乎里面还有一个叫Thanos什么的紫色魂魄，不过这不重要，这一大批亡灵的到来可以说让她几乎恢复到过去一半的水平。

一直自诩残酷无情心狠手辣的Hela都发自内心的感谢这场宇宙大馈赠，再来一次，她就能回到曾经巅峰的状态。到时候她要做的第一件事，就是把雷神，她另一个亲生弟弟，狠狠的踩在脚下。现在这幅模样都是拜他所赐，Hela每每想到Thor和奥丁一样装腔作势的嘴脸，就恨的牙疼。

“没那对张牙舞爪的鹿角会更好看。”一抹半透的淡绿色缓缓飘至Hela身边，清洌的嗓音再一次申诉其主人的观点，是的，当初看见Hela那么惨还要勉强用魔力留着那几根歪七竖八的树叉子时Loki就开始吐槽了。

Hela白了一眼她的兄弟，比起Thor她更愿意承认Loki是她的弟弟，不仅长的好看，气质出众，还聪明，奥丁真是瞎了眼把王位留给Thor。但是至于品味，他们明明是同一款，搞不懂Loki为什么总是嫌弃自己这么点小癖好。

“恭喜你，我的女神，你现在的样子绝对可以震慑九界。”

“谢谢，不过时机还不到。”Hela放下了一头及腰黑发。

“嗯，这样好多了。”Loki环抱着胸，倚在那面冰霜镜子旁，身型依旧修长削瘦，灵魂状态的他还是穿着生前那套紧身金绿色皮甲，只可惜镜面从没能照出他的样子，他已经好久没有看过自己了。“如果你重新出山，我是不是就得一个人呆在这无尽黑暗且鸟不拉屎的无聊地方？不如你把我吃了吧，能为了女王殿下贡献一丝绵薄之力也是我至高无上的荣耀～”

Hela露出难得的温柔，她是发自内心的喜欢Loki，我怎么舍得呢，My little boy，说摆欺身过去勾了勾这个俊美灵魂的精巧下巴（*Hela可以触碰到灵魂，至于怎么使用完全看她心情）“你可是我的弟弟，有朝一日我复出了，绝对不会亏待你的。”

“Thor也是你弟弟。”Loki笑着说，

说实话，就算知道苏尔特尔是因为Loki才得到了永恒之火的力量，这两个兄弟当年沆瀣一气要将她置于死地，Hela依然偏心的把这笔账全记在了Thor头上。

“可他并没有把我当姐姐，还有，他太讨厌了，”Hela语气有一点情绪，“你是怎么想的竟然为他去死？”

Loki撇嘴，“我吃错药了吧……”

“是的，你是病的不轻，真是一股酸臭味。”Hela嫌恶的吐舌。她是掌管死亡的神，但不表示她没眼力见。这俩兄弟勾兑出的那股荷尔蒙估计能淹没整个阿斯加德，对，绝对不亚于苏尔特尔那把暮光之剑的威力。

“那绝对是我这辈子做的最后悔的事。”Loki悻悻的说，

“那当然，你给自己画了个大写的Bad End，poor darling......不过没关系，再过不久本王就能复活你了，只要你愿意一直效忠我”。Hela边说边离开了她的“更衣室”，其实冥界每一个地方都长的一样，什么也看不见，什么也没有。Loki自然跟在她身后，他知道Hela确实离不开他，在这么寂寥的地方，孤独的舔舐伤口，任谁都希望能有一个可以聊天解闷的对象，他已是个亡灵，和她一样，两人都曾效忠又背叛阿斯加德，都曾是奥丁和Thor忌惮的反派，光这些就够他们促膝而谈三五个月了。

“My honored！”Loki一副开心的模样，不过没有几秒便又换了张脸，“别是那种亡灵战士的样子，那样的话我宁可被你吃了。”

“那你好好表现吧，虽然我也比较喜欢你生前的模样。”Hela来到她的“寝殿”，其实就是有一张非常大的裹满冰晶的石床，死亡女神在上面躺成个惬意的姿势，手支起脑袋，“好久没有吞噬那么多亡灵，现在我需要休息了，过来！”她另只手向Loki招了招，你就在这边守着我吧。

灵魂听话的飘到Hela跟前，绅士的弯腰，拖着她扬起的那只手给了个亲吻礼，优雅一笑，“做个好梦，我的女王！”

Loki席地而坐，成为亡魂的唯一好处就是他再也不会因为身体的脆弱而感知到痛楚，他可以这么坐上几个月腿依然不会酸麻，但这并不能和死后的寂寞与悲凉相比。每到独自一人的时候他总是会想起那个雷霆万钧的兄长，他想知道自己的死能否换来Thor一辈子的纪念。也不知道这几年Thor过的怎么样，但是Loki肯定，灭霸以及齐塔瑞大军的覆灭一定和他有关。

就在他意念神游的时候，莫名其妙的一股暖流唤醒了他的意识。他不应该会有知觉才对的，Loki睁开眼睛检查身体，这一看把他吓坏了，他体内正有无数的金色颗粒流窜，在黑暗中散发刺眼光芒，Loki不得不叫醒身后沉睡的Hela,当他握住Hela手腕时掌心是清清楚楚的触感，死亡女神的皮肤是冰的。

Hela也一时惊住了，在冥界几千年也没有见过这个，一个亡灵在没有肉体的情况下竟然复活了。

“这不是我......我这是......”Loki极力让自己冷静，这是阿萨神族的魔法，有人在复活自己。

先不去想到底谁有这个能力，刚刚拥有了身体的Loki还在平衡他的动作，站不大稳跌倒在地，随即而来的是沁骨的寒冷，“这地方......太他么冷了……”即便有冰霜巨人的血液，他的唇角也被冻的直打哆嗦。 

Hela上前抓住Loki的手腕，终于对他露出了对待“食物”的眼神，阿斯加德的神格.......和五年前那个渺小无助的魂魄不一样，她现在捏着的可是一个鲜活的阿萨族神明，诡计之神？

“Wait、wait.....My sister，我现在很好奇到底是什么人能够做到这些，这太不可思议了......”

“是不可思议，”Hela收起了贪念的神态，“抱歉，我刚刚失态了。”说完放开了Loki。“我还以为你说的那些是真心话。”

Loki站了起来，双手摊开，“我觉得我找到了让你完全恢复魔力的方法！”

他当然知道Hela的意思，今非昔比，不管什么原因让自己活了过来，来之不易的重生怎么能轻易做了死亡女神的肥料。

地球 荒芜之地

“啊——————”

一道凄厉的喊叫声划破长空，Loki摔进了一片沙丘，跌落时的气波直接将沙尘掀开，他可怜的身板扎进了下层干涸的土里。

上一次被二流法师狂坠三十分钟也不及现在的一半惨，Loki尝试动了动，便被排山倒海袭卷的疼痛逼出眼泪，他应该是全身性骨折了.......

去你妈的Hela，Loki一遍遍咒骂，为了自保他不得不说了些有的没的，比如说可以把Thor骗到冥界，找些阿斯加德人上供给她，没想到她真的要他到中庭....还毫不留情的夺走了他的神格。

Thor你在哪？......都是你的错......Loki处于崩溃的边缘，要是这次就这么死了，他一定会带上八百遍诅咒，诅咒Thor的后半生！

奄奄一息的霜巨人在自己砸出的坑里躺了半天，终于有来了一组小队。他们一边向上级反映情况一边向他靠近。一只蓝色皮肤生物，疑似外星物种，仍有生命迹象，危险指数尚不明确……

听着蝼蚁们对他的描述，Loki在心里把白眼翻到天上，搜查小队也绝对想不到，他们正打包送回局里的外星生物就是那个差点把纽约炸烂的大反派，阿斯加德邪神Loki。

挪威北境 新阿斯加德

护卫队飞船并没有在小镇几十里外的指定降落点着陆，而是悬浮在了居民最密集的海湾，引擎掀起巨风把周遭吹的一片狼藉。

Valkyrie双手叉腰站在港口对着飞船打开的舱门喊道，“你们最好解释一下，不然........”当看到Thor被抬出来时她赶忙蹬上传送架。

“他发生了什么？”Thor几乎面目全非，浑身被烧灼没有一处完好，战甲破损还在一路掉着碎末。

“我还以为你们阿斯加德人能明白呢？我们找到他的时候就成了这幅模样。”火箭表示他们其实什么都不清楚。

“比之前被我们救他的那次还惨，起码上回他没有肚子。”Quill补充。

五六个人才勉强把身材走样的焦炭雷神运回他的小屋，看着他仰躺在床上毫无生气，Valkyrie看向螳螂女。

她无奈的摇头，“我感应不到他的情绪，或者说，他很平静……”

“那你能唤醒他么？”

“我试过了，但是他一点反应也没有......”

“能把雷神烧成这样，恐怕即便得了永恒之火的火巨人也做不到，但是说到神族的法术，我也不擅长......如果Loki还活着......”女武神顿了顿，如果他那个捣蛋弟弟还活着，也许能知道他发生了什么，该怎么救治。

“中庭有人可以医治神么？”

“我觉得应该去找复仇者，”Quill说出了小队的想法。

Doctor Strange也无法唤醒Thor的时候，雷神苏醒的希望几乎为归零。已经过了两个月，他依然还是那副样子，满身的伤痕没有一点好转的趋势，却神情祥和安逸的躺着。

“抱歉，我们殿下现在真的没空管理你们那些小事......”Valkyrie挂断了神盾局来的第n个电话，过去五年都无人问津，怎么这阵子天天要找他去研究什么外星生物。Thor昏迷的消息只有几个人知晓，为了不引起恐慌，大家还是决定隐瞒这件事。

女武神放下电话，门口又传来敲门声，她摆出一张臭脸不客气的拉开木门，却被“冒访者”吓了一跳。

“Hi！......Thor是住在这里么？”站在她面前这位笑容温柔，美丽优雅的女士，就是雷神在地球的前女友，Jane Foster.

Jane是从Banner博士那里得知Thor的近况，虽然当年是自己主动结束了这段感情，因为她知道自己永远不会是Thor最爱的那个，而且凡人的一生对于神明只是短暂一瞬，她连争取的底气都没有。但听到他的消息她还是忍不住，也许，她真的能帮到Thor......就当是一个小小人类的痴心妄想吧。

她轻轻的握住Thor的手，有金色光芒从她的手掌向Thor方向流走，Valkyrie瞪大双眼，更震惊的，是那些焦灼的伤开始缓缓愈合。

雷神竟然被一个凡人唤醒了。

神盾局 

Loki被关在一个四面都是全透玻璃的囚室里，不过神盾局称其为样本观察室。屋内有无数个微型探头在监控他的一切。他有比普通人类大一圈的体格，赤瞳蓝皮，极低的体温，对人类制造的麻醉药品完全免疫，还有远高于人类的愈合能力。在他徒手就把绑住他的那些“高科技”撕碎后，就没有人敢靠近他了，他们需要高级点的人物。（*冰霜巨人和普通人类的差别，雷神是神，能力完全秒杀霜巨人）

局长千呼万唤都没有反应的雷神今天竟然不请自来了。Thor其实是逃出来的，当他醒来看到前女友正担心的握着自己的手时，他慌了，他还不想面对Jane，起码不是现在，于是疯狂的向女武神暗示寻求帮助，听到神盾局的求助，立马召唤妙尔尼尔。

最强复仇者双手叉在胸前，站在观察室外注视着里面正在睡觉的冰霜巨人，“就是这个？”

身型被Thor完全压盖的Fury有些无奈，“我们两个月前发现的它，应该是穿透大气层直接摔到地面，它竟然还能活着，研究了它的生理特点我们一致认为这个物种对于地球会有非常大的威胁。”

“那当然，它应该是来自约顿海姆的冰霜巨人。”这个物种对于阿斯加德人来说不要太熟悉，它们的确是比较耐受，Thor深有体会。

“那它怎么会跑来地球，他会不会有同伴？”

Thor看着侧躺在地上安静的蓝色怪物，要说真正成年的霜巨人可是要比自己还高出半身，这个体型上判断一定是个幼年或者是体格弱小的残次品种，他沉默了一会，“那就问问它。”

“约顿海姆人，醒一醒。”Thor拿着对讲机用世界语对观察室喊道，嗓音低沉且震慑。Loki一向浅眠，听到兄长的声音，几乎是瞬间弹起，全身的感应系统都在寻找这道声音的主人。

“这边，”雷霆之神强调，这个霜巨人明显还不知道谁在跟他说话。

当Loki的目光终于落在Thor脸上时，本就不小的红色眼睛瞪的更加夸张可怖。

这个穿着抹布的肥腻胖子是谁，为什么会长着他哥哥的脸？!

“Thor？”霜巨人终于开口，他心里警告着，最好不是，不许承认，你绝对不是我哥！

Thor得意的冲Fury笑了笑，“看到没，九界里没人不知道我的威名！”他忽略了里面那张崩溃的脸，继续问，“你是怎么来这里的？还有，你还有同伴吗？为什么要来地球？”

Loki捏紧了拳头，很明显Thor没认出他，这不仅伤害了他的自尊，还让他生出一股怒意，好歹也是一起长大，为了他甚至连命都可以不要的兄弟，怎么，今天换个肤色就认不出来了，Loki狠狠地瞪着外头这个“没良心”的兄长。

局长提醒，霜巨人脑电波出现剧烈浮动。

“嘿，别激动，也许你很崇拜我，只要你肯配合完成调查，签名拍照什么都不是问题。”Thor洋溢着自信的笑容。

“Thor Odinson！你真的看不出我是谁么？！”

雷神仔细盯着这个小巨人，他比自己还矮半头，真的对不起巨人这个称谓，出于礼貌，他继续保持微笑的问，“那么，你叫什么名字，冰霜巨人。”

Damn you......我真的要生气了。

Loki用拳头砸了一下玻璃，立即触动了警报，红色激光齐刷刷聚集在他身上。

“Calm down，小巨人。”Thor指示关闭报警声，霜巨人性情凶狠残暴，他以前面对这种战俘惯来做法就是以暴制暴，不过他已经不是当年那个立誓要将它们灭族的鲁莽愣头青，沟通有时候会比暴力更有用，“别紧张，放轻松，我知道你会感到恐惧和无助，或者愤怒，我们没有恶意，不然也不会好吃好喝供着你还给你养伤.....”

蓝皮巨人手肘撑在玻璃上，“I'm......”他眼角余光扫了一下旁边的黑人局长，切换了阿萨语，“I'm Loki......”刚刚暴躁的情绪不明所以的低落下来。

“Wow，你竟然会说阿萨语！”看来他是一个比较开化的约顿人，“Hi，Loki，这个名字不错，那么跟我说说看你是怎么来到这里的吧。”Thor依然继续着他觉得还不错的沟通方式。

.......什么情况？

“I'm Loki！Your brother！”约顿人又说了一遍了这个名字，“你就这么不愿意接受身为冰霜巨人的我？”这不都应该是他的戏码么，怎么Thor也能演的跟真的似的。

“我们......认识？”

Thor愣了愣，然后他给了自己一个解释，也许他漫长的神生中认识了这个叫Loki的人，但是他敢保证，绝对没有见过这幅模样。“很抱歉我的健忘，请你理解，神的一生实在是太长了，不一定能记得所有遇见的人。”

“你再演下去我真的要相信你失忆了，雷霆之神！”Loki咬牙切齿的说完。

表演？Thor冷笑，雷神根本不需要这个，他有些丧失耐心的询问Fury，你们地球人知道Loki是谁么？

......

这回局长的神情也不对了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

第二章 

Thor双眉紧蹙，他什么时候有个弟弟？

“我根本不认识你，当年我讨伐约顿海姆也没有见过你这种畸形的霜巨人。”

“讨伐？”Loki愤怒的更正Thor的措辞，“若不是我，你就是去送死，还要搭上三勇士和Sif！”

雷神一怔，那段回忆中闪现许多空白，前因后果是什么竟然想不完全。他赶紧关闭对讲机，告诉Fury一个可怕的猜测，里面关着的很有可能是霜巨人和魅魔的混种......

Loki不知道Thor到底发生了会变成这幅样子，即便他完全不能接受，他也能肯定那是如假包换的雷神，他的哥哥。囚禁的这段时间他幻想过无数个和Thor重逢的画面，没想到现实竟这么荒诞。看见房间中央升起的食物架，他再一次痛恨这副没有神力的躯体，使他不得不向生理缺陷低头。

吃完了口感粗糙的食物，Loki开始计划如何逃走，本以为呆在这里是找到Thor最快的方法，现在看来Thor是最靠不住的那个，他得出去弄清楚一切。就在他谋划着该怎么搞定门外那些蝼蚁时，他的兄长再次出现，对讲器传来了新的问话，“你说你是Loki，怎么证明？”

Thor询问了所有人，才相信阿斯加德真的有这号人物，他寄养的弟弟，一个冰霜巨人。Valkyrie说Loki是个狡猾的骗子，复仇者们更是将他视为人神共愤的恶人，在地球上能看到的所有影像资料都证实了这一点，比如在德国，还有纽约那次。就算看了自己和他对战的视频记录，Thor依然想不起来，那真的是自己么，为什么会一直手下留情导致最后酿成大祸。如果这个霜巨人真是所谓的Loki，那他这一次绝不会手软。

Loki却否认了，“我不是，其实我是骗你的.......”Thor已经不记得他，再说下去没有任何意义，加上现在没有神格，暴露自己只能增加危险。

“我以为这样就能引起你的注意，可没想你忘了他。”

雷霆之神犀利地盯着观察室里的蓝色霜巨人，“如果你撒谎，我会立刻处置你。"

“我想离开这......”曾经骄傲的小王子用低三下四的语气来换取同情，他知道这很管用。“我知道整个中庭只有你有能力带我出去,霜巨人的这点能耐对你来说根本算不上什么。”

“那你怎么知道我过去的事？”Thor继续质问。

Loki尴尬的笑了笑，“那些早就传遍约顿海姆，你不知道吧，约顿海姆每年都会举办纪念活动，为了感激你当年守护我们砸碎彩虹桥的壮举。你是我们全族心中最伟大的神，所以，第一次看到你真容，我没有控制住情绪......”

Thor考虑着这段话的真实性，同样让他困惑的是，砸碎彩虹桥的记忆也夹杂着很多空白。

“那你解释下你是怎么来地球的？来这有什么目的？”

他就知道，Thor只吃软不吃硬，“我是异类，他们容不下体格瘦弱又没有战斗力的人消耗食物，我很饿，所以我偷偷的爬进了宇宙海盗们的飞船，就在他们短暂落脚约顿海姆的时候......没想到我为了那点食物付出了惨痛代价，那飞船里的人发现我后，他们奴役我，羞辱我，甚至......”霜巨人低下头，挤出两滴眼泪，“他们还想把我当成......雌兽的替代品......”

果然前一刻还声色俱厉的雷神听到这便动摇了，Loki故意不看他，擦拭眼角，“在他们经过中庭跳跃点时，我跳船了，我没想过我竟然还能活着......”九界第一银舌头说出这些剧情丝毫不用准备，再加上他信手拈来的表演，相信Thor肯定会心软。不出意料，当他再次抬头时，Thor已经打开了这间囚房的门。

兄长炙热的手抓住了他的手腕，熟悉怀念的气息扑面而来，Loki终于能近距离的看着Thor，他的眼角多了皱纹，杂乱无章的头发和胡子看起来像是历经无数沧桑，但那仅剩的一只湛蓝眼睛依然星辰闪烁......这下红眼眶真的兜不住眼泪，潸潸地流下。

“嘶........”Thor的举动牵扯到身上的伤，Loki痛苦的皱眉。

“抱歉，”Thor放下他冰凉的手，现在他可以肯定，这个约顿人绝不会是阿斯加德的Loki，它的魔力甚至比最普通的冰霜巨人还少，而且身上那些摔伤经历两个月都没有痊愈，这也远比不上它的族人。

“那你知道Loki在哪么？”

“......我离开的时候他早就不在约顿海姆了。”我跟着你在萨卡革命，一起摧毁了阿斯加德，你说要带我来中庭，你说一切都会好起来.....怎么这些你都不记得了呢。

“你确定他不会危害到我们吗？”对于Thor要带走这个外星生物的决定，Fury局长一脸担忧。

“放心，我保证，在新阿斯加德呆着他绝对不会有问题。另外......”他仔细瞧了瞧Loki的装扮，浑身上下只有一条裤衩，“你们得给他准备身衣服，毕竟这种蛮夷粗鄙的文化实在是不雅。”

新阿斯加德

Thor捏着霜巨人的后颈，像是老鹰钳着猎物那样从纽约上空穿越大西洋，最后砰的一声落在了他挪威的家门口。这个过程虽然比自由落体撞击地球安全很多，但是旧伤再加上两个月的煎熬，当身后揪着自己的力道离开，Loki两腿一软，跪在地上。

面对这难堪的窘境，前诡计之神胸中生出一股闷气，他哥把他忘了不说，还把他当作动物一样对待，而自己这副低等劣质的身躯连乘用雷神之锤的体力都没有，蓝色劲瘦的手指扣进了地面的砂石。

Thor倒是很体贴的拉他起来，但是他依然没考虑到这个小巨人身上有伤，这一拉扯让Loki痛的叫出声来，霜巨人甩了那个肥厚的手掌，恨恨的瞪着他。

看看你现在这副鬼样，这个肚子是什么，你是要生了吗？还有这身衣服是什么烂品味，阿斯加德人的脸都要被你丢出九界……Loki内心根本停不下对Thor现在模样的嫌恶，却又快速把表情收起，因为现在他的身份只是一个被雷神捡回来的约顿霜巨人，而面前这个人，已经不再是过去那个任何事情都能对他忍让包容的兄长。

“Sorry......我忘了你还有伤，对了，还不知道你叫什么，你有名字吧？”Thor轻轻的拍了一下刚才失手抓握的地方。

名字，Loki快速在脑袋里搜索合适的姓名，刚要张口，身后忽然有人喊他。

“Loki？”听到动静而来的女武神狐疑的看着他们国王面前这个蓝色怪物，这就是换了肤色版本的恶作剧之神啊。

“真的是你么？low-key？”

“不，我叫Utgard（*某些神话版本中Loki的别名），我只是个普通的冰霜巨人。”这是他过去使用过的别名之一，没人知晓是他本人。现在他不可能再承认自己是谁，他要用新的身份留下来。

“Vodka？这个名字好，血腥玛丽是我的最爱～”Thor说完便酒瘾上头，他自动忽略对方高高翻起的白眼，继续跟她解释，“他不是Loki，毕竟一个种族，也许约顿海姆的霜巨人都长成这样，”然后扭头对着Loki，“我相信你不会成为那种坏人，Vodka？Udka？”随便啦，还是伏特加比较顺口。

“给他找个空房间吧，我现在要喝一杯.......”Thor转身便往自己的那间屋子走去。

“也许那个坏人已经死了……”Loki忍不住说出这句话。

宽厚的背影停了下来，声线低沉，“你怎么知道的？”Thor不知道为什么，胸口有些闷。

“我瞎猜的，也许他被灭霸掐死了。”Loki耸肩，他说的可都是事实。然而他并没有注意到女武神已经露出了大事不好的表情。

在这里，绝对不能提起灭霸这个词。

Thor回身走了过来，他揪起Loki的衣领，额角由于愤怒而青筋凸起，“我警告你，在我面前，不许说起这个，狗娘养的名字！”

这个畜生夺走了多少人的生命，为了战胜他，Tony牺牲了，还有很多为此付出沉重代价的战友，Thor恨他深入骨血，同时也痛恨自己，他被奉为最强复仇者，他血液里流淌的是闪电，可却一而再的眼睁睁看着重要的人离去。

隐约觉得还不止这些，Thor恍神，渐渐放开了被吓坏的蓝皮巨人。

这可是Loki第一次看见哥哥这样怒不可竭，一千多年来，他从没有对自己真正发过脾气，即便是在那次纽约大战的时候。Thor冷漠的给他套上口枷，这一幕是多么熟悉，Loki自嘲。紧接着他被扔进一间破旧的房间，房门上锁后听到Thor对侍卫说，看好他，不许让他再说话。

Thor的遗忘让他终于意识到，他好像失去了全世界。

Thor烦闷的操起一大瓶酒灌下，他不知道自己是怎么了，为什么那个约顿海姆人总要刺激他，让他变的不可理喻。就在他又度过一个浑噩的酗酒之夜，伴着刺眼的阳光，他听到了一道清脆悦耳的声音。

那是什么？Thor勉强睁开如山重的眼皮，摇晃的视线看到那个曾让他心动不已的身影，Jane。

Jane？

他立即站了起来，腿还有点不听使唤，现在这副样子根本就不能面对她，昔日他深爱的人，也许也是现在深爱的人。Thor竟然局促不安的整理这身混杂酒渍的宽大卫衣，甚至还悄悄吸了肚子，满脸通红的尴尬。

“Hi，Jane，好久不见.......不是，我们才刚见过，你怎么又来了……”

“Thor，有些话，我想对你说。”上回Thor急匆匆的逃走，她却重新燃起希望，不敢面对说明他还没有放下，一向不会处理感情的女博士竟然下定决心要重新挽回前男友的心。

有一件事她一直没有告诉Thor，Jane向一脸尴尬的男人伸出双手，将手摆在他的面前，掌心缓缓的出现金色光芒。

“是这个唤醒的你。”

“It's incredible......”Thor惊讶的盯着Jane，“你怎么会有阿斯加德的魔力！”

这时候他也顾不上心里的芥蒂，握住了Jane的手，这股力量温暖又坚定，让他想起了母亲，不自觉眼睛酸涩。

“是你的母亲，当年她给了我这个力量，可我直到最近才知道这是什么。”

当年......是自己一意孤行要把Jane带回阿斯加德，他的母亲才会遭遇不测。

“原来一直都是它护佑着我.......也许这是她给我们的祝福。”

“嗯，也许吧。”很明显男人并没有往这个方向多想，他还沉浸在母亲的回忆中黯然神伤。

“Thor，我们可以重新开始吗？”

什么？雷霆之神终于反应过来，他还没有准备好，虽然他现在依然很喜欢Jane，她是那么明艳动人，聪慧优雅还不失率真可爱，她是他这一生遇到的唯一能让他放弃王位的女孩，他甘愿就做个凡人，陪她度过一生。只可惜，她非常在意她短暂的寿命，这不公平，但Thor也无能为力，于是他们和平分手了。

Thor并没有同意复合，理由是他还没有找回过去的状态，他有些如释重负的送走了表示愿意一直等他的前女友，看了看即将落山的太阳，才想起来被他关了一整天的小巨人。

他忽的拍了下脑门，向后山牧场跑去。

霜巨人蜷缩在角落，口枷还稳稳的扣在嘴上。听到有人进来，Loki只是用眼角确认来人，又继续把头埋进臂弯。

收起你那泛滥成灾的同情心吧，我只不过是个低贱的冰霜巨人，这种身份你也亲自劳烦送饭，中庭人都教了你什么？

Thor在他面前蹲下，将食物摆在一旁，抬起了霜巨人的头，取走绑了一天的口枷，而霜巨人只是任由他动作，直勾勾的看他。

这还是Thor第一次这么近距离观察这个小巨人，他要收回那句霜巨人都长一样的话，和那些野蛮丑陋的印象完全不同的，这红彤彤的大眼睛长的很精致，上面还有一排长翘浓密的黑睫毛，像是雕刻出来削直鼻梁和纤薄唇瓣，嘴边被口枷圈出的红痕还给这张漂亮的脸增加了几分妖冶，还有从额角生出一直蔓延进脖子下的繁复纹路，Thor觉得给他穿上的人类衣服有点多余了。

“你是我见过最好看的霜巨人。”Thor由衷的感叹道。

Loki思索着恢复记忆的方法，眼白回应这句玩笑。

“我现在才想到地球的食物可能都不合你胃口，”说完Thor将准备好的生肉和新鲜牛血端到Loki面前，“你们霜巨人应该是吃生食的。”

“.......No！”Loki恐惧的盯着这盆惊悚的食物往后缩，“你休想给我吃这个！”可是已经背抵着墙壁，他的哥哥一把将他拉了回去，“昨天忽然发脾气是我不好，还忘记给你吃饭，这个就当作我的赔礼道歉吧。”

“你能想起来什么？”恶心的食物和怨愤，还有一动作就会牵扯到的痛楚，Loki语气很不善，“你谁都能记得，偏偏忘了你的兄弟。”

“我忘了我的兄弟，关你什么事？”

红眼睛有点雾气，“你到底怎么了？”能让你的记忆完全删除了我的痕迹。

太阳穴突突的跳着，这也是Thor想弄明白的事情，不论身边的人描述的多么细致，但关于Loki，他就是一丁点也想不起来。

“当初你是为什么要砸断彩虹桥？你是怎么潜入黑暗精灵救下你的中庭爱人？还有，是谁带着飞船来接应你对抗Hela？”Loki继续追问，是我啊，是我这个坏人，你怎么能够只把我抠出来舍弃忘掉！

Thor的头开始剧痛，他起身退开几步，为什么？我不知道，记忆里怎么会有那么多空白……并且只要刻意去想，脑内的电流就开始鞭挞他的神经。

Loki跟上前，丝毫不打算放过正痛苦不堪的兄长，他想刺激Thor的记忆，“你再想想，宇宙魔方，远古冬棺，以太粒子，哪一个不是和他有关......”

“住口！......”

“看看你这副样子，浑身酒臭熏天自甘堕落，这几年你到底发生了什么！Thor Odinson！”

雷霆之神发出一声低吼，他的头快要炸了，眼眶充斥着电光，他一把掐住面前霜巨人的脖子，“你是谁？！”

Loki被吓着了，当年被掐死的阴影再次袭来，“你......不会......”也想掐死我吧？

小巨人喉口哼唧着，挣扎的掰着Thor的手，再变成无力的敲打和踢踹。

“说......你到底......是谁！”脑袋里的电流和刺痛交缠升级，Thor不自觉加重了手掌的力道。

......Loki快要背过气去，命运女神你们是耍我吗？让我复活难道就是为了我哥也掐我一回，才能死得其所是么？

瘦弱的手臂终于缓缓滑落。

雷电终于消散了一些，Thor才发觉自己正掐着巨人柔软细腻的脖颈。他赶忙松手，在Loki倒下前接住了他。

Thor有些发慌的将他翻过来，黑发脑袋无力的靠上他的手臂，他颤抖的拍着那个漂亮脸蛋，“嘿，别吓我！.......我不想伤害你......”莫名的恐惧支配了他所有感官，似曾相识，好像在某个极其可怕的梦魇，他就是这样失去了最重要的人。

“No no no......醒一醒，Please！”他完全没想到冰霜巨人会那么脆弱，Thor跪坐在地上不停摇晃着怀里的人，还有气息，应该是昏过去了。该死的，他才想到这个小东西是混身带伤的饿了一整天，Thor着急的拿过不远处的牛血，往Loki嘴里倒......

咳、咳.......浓腥的血水直接逼醒昏迷的人，Loki开始剧烈咳嗽，雷霆之神紧张的心终于放了下来，他拍抚着霜巨人的后背，待缓和过来，他又将那牛血递到巨人的唇边。

“先吃点东西吧，你太虚弱了。”

当Loki视线的焦点终于落在面前这杯东西上时，发空的胃袋立即泛起阵阵酸水，他直接将杯子打翻，抱住Thor开始干呕。

去你妈的！我要杀了你......崩溃的霜巨人除了胃，眼睛也酸，“求你，我不要吃这个......”

Thor才知道，并不是所有霜巨人都是重口味。他看着满是血渍的地板，这可是新阿斯加德镇上唯一的空房间，他将Loki扛起来，看来今晚只能让他暂时呆在自己那屋了。

安静的看着Loki吃完第八个布丁，当蓝色的手掌伸向第九个时Thor终于开口，“别光吃这一个，你可以换换口味。”他指着旁边的面包蛋糕和别的甜品，应他的要求，他买遍了小镇所有种类的甜食，作为补偿。

“你刚才差点掐死我。”Loki轻描淡写般说道，拿起布丁。

“.......还有很多，喜欢就多吃一点。”Thor把剩下的都推到他面前。

约顿霜巨人喝掉最后一口果汁，才开始仔细打量这间简陋的屋子，难以置信，奥丁之子竟然住在这样的环境，所以关他的房间并不是囚房，而是小镇的客房，God......该死的中庭人连最基本的尊重都没有，Loki不能接受的扶额。

“哪里不舒服？”Thor担心的问，这个小巨人不光没有霜巨人的体型，连身体素质也是相差甚远，他怕不是吃太多消化不良了吧。

“这些年你都住在这里么？”Loki抬头看着Thor，眼眶有些泛红，不过他原本就是血红的眼睛，Thor没有察觉。

“Yeah，这挺好的，舒适温馨，还有Wi-Fi.......”说完Thor自己也撇了撇嘴，这怎么能和曾经的阿斯加德相提并论。

“舒适......”Loki扫了眼角落里堆成山的空酒罐，“你就是这样活着的？”他可以想象出一个昏昏噩噩，饮酒终日，完全丧失斗志和灵魂的Thor。

“你难道不是阿斯加德的国王么？”Loki想握着Thor的手，可刚伸出的手又缩了回去。

Thor有点不好意思，自己的确是过了几年混沌日子，可是不知道为什么自打这次被Jane唤醒后，整个人都明朗起来，他开始想改变，想重新找回自己。

“不要用这种怜悯的眼神看我，”他看着小巨人类似同情的眼神不太舒服，岔开话题，“你好像知道很多关于Loki的事，你和他是什么关系？”

Loki收起心疼，现在最可怜的人可是自己，一个孤苦伶仃没依没靠，还被剥夺了神力的倒霉蛋。现在他要做的就是让Thor改变对自己的负面印象，他可不想因为那些偏见再被教训一顿了。

“我曾经是他的部下，”霜巨人的眼神看不出端倪，“也许就是因为他没有霜巨人那样健硕，才会愿意提携我。原本无人问津的我忽然成了新王的心腹，同样的也遭到更多人的嫉妒和不满。我可以跟你说Loki，他并不是你想象中的样子。”Loki顿了顿，“我是说，坏人，他也不想这样。”

“但他带着灭霸大军攻占地球，如果不是复仇者们团结起来，可能这儿早就完蛋了，我觉得一般的坏人可没这能耐。”

“......那是因为，那不是他本意，他不知道其实自己已经被心灵权杖控制了。”

“你是说他是被灭霸操控？那也是他的一面之词吧。”Thor持怀疑态度。

“......他是这么说的，他说那一切都不在他的控制之中。”只有Loki自己知道，如果不是源于自身疯狂的嫉妒和恨意，他也不会轻易的接近灭霸，被心灵宝石左右心智。

“你还知道什么？”

“他非常爱你。”Loki垂下眼睫，“他做了很多蠢事，都只是希望你能注意到他。”直到决定刺杀灭霸，Loki才确定了那份扭曲的感情是什么。

“他爱我？”哪种爱？手足情深？从视频中Thor只能感受到过去的自己对总是Loki留有余地，可是他这个兄弟丝毫没有任何爱他的表现。（*影像视频看不到细节）

“可他最后还是背叛了我，只有他在诸神黄昏来临前去过宝库，而灭霸得到了宇宙魔方......”Thor忿恨的捏紧拳头，他自然想到的是Loki倒戈，即便是帮助他们战胜了Hela，也是为了那块宝石。

“......这是他们告诉你的？”污蔑！Loki心里大喊冤枉，但他没有证人，那一船的人都死了，不对，还有一个，那个绿色家伙。（*银护小队暂时在外太空）

Valkyrie告诉Thor，是Loki唤醒了苏尔特尔，然后就消失不见了。她不是故意这么说的，在这里绝对不能提起的名字还有一个，就是他弟弟Loki。她听说灭霸杀死了Loki，在那些消沉的日子里，她总能看见Thor怀抱着着Loki的小刀，安静的坐着，眼神像死人一般呆滞。因为失忆反而重新振作的Thor，让她觉得遗忘是上天给Thor的重生，所以她选择隐瞒。

Loki无话可说，Thor全都不记得了，而他的“身份”肯定不能知道这些，“这我就不知道了，他只在约顿海姆呆了很短的时间，之后再没有人听过他的消息。”

接着两人一阵沉默。

Thor先从餐桌起身，“时间不早了，你吃饱了就休息吧，你睡床，我睡沙发。”

Loki惊讶的站起来，“我怎么能睡阿斯加德国王的床！”他的哥哥怎么能这样轻易的让一个陌生霜巨人睡到自己床上？他可是，可是有几百年都没进过Thor的寝殿了。

Thor抱来一团干净的被子，把床上原本自己的挪到沙发，“这里没那么多讲究，我是看你伤还没好，等明天客房清理干净你就得搬回去......见笑了，我们今天真的只剩一间空房间。”Loki看着Thor把自己硕大的身躯埋进已经没什么弹性的沙发，猜想也许这个位置才是他这几年醉生梦死的归宿，他没再说话，轻轻的钻进兄长给他铺好的床里。

Thor倒头便爽朗的睡着，平稳的鼾声环绕整个房间。Loki走了过来，静谧的看着他，接着，他将掌心覆上兄长的额头，纤薄的唇瓣轻诵咒语。（*对于Loki来说读心术不过是魔力耗费极低的初级法术）

他看到了九界四处征战意气风发的阿萨王子，看到了手举妙尔尼尔万众瞩目的雷霆之神，看到母亲离世时他的悲痛欲绝，甚至还看到他和心爱的姑娘深情拥吻，可长达千年的记忆里唯独没有自己半片影子。

Loki终于忍不住，握着兄长的手缓缓跪在地板上，经过一天的猜想，他确定是Thor复活了他，全宇宙不会有第二个人了。一定是那个几千年前就被奥丁列为禁术的复活咒术，被禁止的原因是它会产生极其复杂严重的反噬伤害，甚至会搭上施法人的性命，他没想到母亲竟然会把这个传授给向来不谙魔法的Thor。

如果是这样，那些记忆里的空白便是付出的代价，没有恢复的可能。Loki惴惴不安的看着正酣睡如泥的兄长，他只是失去记忆而已吗？

为什么要复活我，我情愿死后被你铭记一生，也不要苟活在被你彻底遗忘的世界。

TBC

作者语：小巨人～雷神的床挺适合你的，还有那个失去弹性的沙发......(///▽///)


End file.
